Fastening assemblies and containers configured with threaded fastening assemblies have been in use for numerous purposes for many years. Such containers are used for storing various types of material therein, such as liquids or solids and are provided with threaded fastening assemblies to prevent unintentional disengagement between the receptacle body and the closure covering the same.
Examples of such fastening assemblies and containers are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,804 directed to a safety closure assembly of a container including a cap having internal interrupted threads and a container neck having external specially arranged guide surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,220 is directed to a closure having interrupted threads, wherein the interruptions between thread segments are vertically aligned with and are at least as long as thread segments in the overlapping portions of the turns of the thread.